King Haggard
King Haggard is an evil king who played a minor role in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. He is the main villain of the animated film The Last Unicorn. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Vs Captain Hook As Frollo's grip expands, he sends the pirate Captain Hook on an expidition to gain new lands and kingdoms for him. Hook sets his sights on the lands of King Haggard. But, the king is more than ready to defend what is his. Hook insults the king, and he attacks Hook, madly slashing with his sword. His savage assault is able to keep Hook on the defensive for a moment, but unfortunately, Hook responds in kind, unleashing an assault of his own, sends the defeated king falling into the waters that surround his kingdom, to his apparent death. It is later revealed, according to the Abridged fanfiction, that Haggard's broken body managed to survive his fall, only to be found by the Stalker, who recruited him into the Acolytes by merging his mind with the body and soul of Erik Hellstrom, creating a new Odin to serve the will of Chernabog. Non Disney Villains Tournament Vs Prince Froglip King Haggard is waiting in his throne room when trolls under the command of Prince Froglip tunnel into his castle. Haggard takes up his sword and cuts down several of the goblins, eventually coming upon Froglip himself. Haggard raises his sword, but Froglip seizes his chance and pushes Haggard off a cliff. A Family ReunionCategory:Vs Azula King Haggard miraculously survives the fall, traveling to the Ice Empire, where his son, Nekron, reigns as king. Haggard challenges his son for the throne, managing to outfence his progeny. Yet, with his son at his feet, Haggard is unable to kill Nekron. The two settle down as allies. Failed NegotiationsCategory:Vs Peter PanCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs VillainsCategory:The Snow Queen's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains When Nekron goes to war with the Fire Nation, Haggard decides to take extra measures to ensure his son's safety. He travels to the domain of Skeletor, asking the warrior for assistance. Skeletor threatens Haggard, but Haggard responds by revealing that he knows Skeletor's former identity: Keldor. He begs Skeletor to intercede on the Ice Nation's behalf in the conflict, so that Nekron could be safe. Unfortunately, Skeletor decides to conquer both nations in their time of weakness, letting Haggard inform his family of his failure. Vs Skeletor's Forces Haggard makes preparations for Skeletor's assault, having his wife, Juliana, and protegé, Tarrlok, defend the gates of the Ice Nation. Tarrlok falls quickly, but Juliana puts up a considerable fight. Haggard first sets his sights on Tri-Klops; before Tri-Klops can parry his blows, Haggard manages to chop off one of his three eyes. Merman attacks, but Haggard intercepts him in midair and cuts him down. Haggard turns his attention to Skeletor, hoping to stab the sorcerer while he is not ready. Unfortunately, Trap Jaw appears behind Haggard and threatens him. When Haggard tries to cut his new foe down, Trap Jaw grabs his sword and eats it. Haggard backs up, when Juliana transforms him into a Red Bull. Skeletor tries to stab the beast, but his sword melts on the Red Bull's fiery hide. The Red Bull charges, knocking out Beast Man in his assault. Unfortunately for Haggard, Evil Lyn transforms him back into a human. Haggard looks on in horror as Skeletor begins destroying the palace around him, forcing Haggard and his wife to flee. Death King Haggard and Queen Juliana make their way to the main chamber, only to witness Princess Azula murdering Nekron. Haggard looks at Nekron's corpse, grows furious, and flies at his foe. Azula bursts forward with fire blazing behind her. She then unleashes a full blast of flame into Haggard, leaving the old man to burn to death. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War King Haggard possesses the Book of Peace, prior to the events of the war. The Book is also sought by other evil forces. Particularly, the God of War, Ares, is sent to retrieve it for his mistress, eventually finding it on Haggard's main chamber. Haggard, not wanting his precious possession taken away, charges forward at Ares. clashing him in a battle of swords. While he manages to hold off Ares for some time, tossing away his helmet in the process, he is outmached and outfenced by the god, as he easily overpowers him, and pushes the king from castle to his apparent demise. Heroes Vs Villains War Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:1982 introductions‏ Category:Movie Villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Nekron's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Last Unicorn Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Ice Nation Category:The Royal Council Category:Vs Nekron Category:The Acolytes Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Christopher Lee Category:Vs Maleficent in Ultimate Villains War